la sirenita alice
by sara-sakaii
Summary: no tengo nada q decir , si quieren lealo


Ikuto-ya volví`

Jesse/yo-cuando te fuiste?

Ikuto-me fui hace...

Yo-a nadie le importa, jesse me ayudas

Jesse-claro

Ikuto-me escuchan mangas de inútiles

Jesse/yo- _bakugan no nos pertenece si nos perteneciera fabia no existiría_

**La sirenita ****alice **

**-en la superficie -**

En el agua y gaviotas volando y un barco

Marineros cantando una canción

_Te voy a contar una historia del mar _

_Que te va a servir de verdad _

_Si una sirena escuchas cantar te pondrá un hechizo especial _

-no es maravilloso el viento salado soplándote a la cara – dice un joven agarrado de una soga y con su perro al lado-es un día ideal para estar en el mar –dirigiéndose a un anciano que tenia la cara verde del movimiento del barco

-si es un día encantador- decía mientras se apoyaba a un costado del barco

-el viento fuerte y la mar tranquila el rey Michael ha de estar de muy buen humor – decía una marinero

-¿el rey Michael?-decía el príncipe

-el soberano del reino de las sirenas – decía otro marinero con una pez en la mano –los verdaderos marineros saben quien es el

-sirenas, shun no creas nada de esos disparates náuticos- decía el anciano a quien se dirigía al príncipe llamado shun

-no son disparates es la verdad – decía el marinero mientas le apuntaba con un pez al anciano – viven a brasas de la superficie en una ciudad como nunca antes – día mientras se le resbalaba el pez de la mano y caía en la cara del anciano y el pez cayo al agua

-**en el fondo del mar**-

Sirenas nadando hacia un palacio

Por dentro del castillo un caballito de mar se presentaba diciendo y señalando la dirección – su alteza real el rey Michael

Y un anciano sireno entraba con delfines y un tridente alumbrando el palacio y todos aplaudían

- y el distinguido compositor de la corte drago el caballito y aparecía un cangrejo (_perdón a los que les gusta drago_

-no sabes lo que ansió ver esta representación drago -el rey

-su majestad este será el mejor concierto que jamás halla vivido, sus hijas van a estar espectacular – decía drago

-especialmente la pequeña alice – decía el rey susurrándole al oído a drago

-si, si, tiene la voz mas bonita de todas – alejándose del rey - si ten solo se apareciera a los ensayos de besen cuando –decía mientras bajaba al escenario con las hojas de música preparada, comienza a mover los brazos para que los músicos empiecen a tocar y la música empieza y comienza a cantar (_perdón por no haber escrito la canción)_

Pero alice no estaba en el concierto

-alice –decía el rey muy enojado

-**en otro lugar del mar** -

Una sirena estaba cerca de los barcos hundidos

- alice esperame – decía un pez

-hydranoit apresúrate – decía alice

- ya no puedo nadar mas rápido – decía hydranoit nadando

- hay esta, no es fantástico – decía alice sonriendo y señalando un barco

-si claro fantástico vamonos de aquí – decía hydranoit mientas se retiraba pero alice lo agarro

-hydranoit no me digas que te esta dando miedo – mientas nadaba hacia el barco hundido

-¿miedo a mi como crees?lo que pasa que el ambiente esta un poco húmedo y siento que me va a dar algo – hydranoit – tengo tos

-bueno yo voy a entrar si quieres quédate aquí a cuidar que no vengan tiburones – decía alice entrando al barco

-si, yo cuido que no vengan tiburones – decía gritando detrás de alice que se quedo atorado en unas de la ventana del barco-alice no puedo alice ayúdame

-OH hydranoit- decía alice mientras trataba de sacar a hydranot de la ventana

-alice deberás crees que no hay tiburones por aquí – decía hydranoit

-hydranot no seas infantil – decía alice

-no soy infantil – decía cuando alice lo saco de la ventana – esto es estupendo deberás que me encanta hay emociones aventuras – el peligro nos acecha en cada rincón – decía mientras se asusto con huesos que habían en el barco y goleó maderas y se cayo todo dejando un agujero

-estas bien – pregunto alice mientras entraba al agujero que era arriba del barco

-mira hydranoit que maravilla – decía viendo un tenedor –alguna vez habías visto algo mas hermoso que esto – agarrando el tenedor

- que lindo pero que es eso – preguntaba hydranoit

-no lo se pero preyas nos dirá- decía alice mientras una sombra pasaba x al hado de ella

-que fue eso lo oíste – preguntaba hydranoit mientras se acercaba a la ventana – alice

-hydranoitquieres calmarte nada nos va a pasar – decía con una pipa en la mano

-tiburón tiburón tiburón –decir mientras un tiburón trataba de alcanzarlo

Empezaron a dar vueltas en el barco con alice tratando de escapar hasta que a alice se le engancho el bolsito donde guardo las cosas y lo agarro pero el tiburón estuvo a punto de agarrarla, llegaron a la ventana donde salieron con el tiburón siguiéndolos hasta que el tiburón se queda enganchado y hydranot se burla y dice –eres un cobarde –y el tiburón le abrió la boca y haydranoiy se asusto

- vez que eres infantil – decía alice

_**En la superficie **_

Una gaviota cantando mas bien ladrando – preyas – se escucho una voz

-una sirenita a proa – dijo preyas –alice ¿como estas? linda, que rápido nadas

-quiero que veas lo que encontré- dijo alice sacando su bolso del agua y entregándoselo a preyas

-nos metimos a un barco hundido estaba espeluznante - dijo hydranoit

-cosa de humanos, haber déjenme ver – decía preyas empezando a revisar el bolso

Sacando un tenedor y diciendo

-guau esto es algo de lo común

-que es que es –pregunto alice

-es un cachivache –dijo preyas –que los humanos usaban para acomodarse el cabello, así un giro por aquí otro giro por allá - mientras se ponía el "cachivache" en la cabeza y empezó a enredarlo con las plumas –y listo te queda una configuración estética del cabello que los humanos admiraran - dándole el tenedor "cachivache" a alice

-un cachivache – dijo alice agorándolo

-y esto que es –pregunto hydranoit a preyas señalando una pipa

-esto hace años que no veía uno de estos fantástico- dijo saltando – un boquiche urmefluo curvilíneo, los boquiches datan de la prehisteria cuando los humanos se pasaban sentados viéndose unos a otros era aburridísimo así que inventaros los boquiches para crear música, escucha-soplando la pipa y saco arena de ella

-música, el concierto lo olvide papá_ (en realidad es el abuelo)_ va a matarme – dijo alice agarrando el bolso y llevándose las cosas

-era hoy el concierto-dice alarmado hydranoit

-perdona pero tengo que irme y gracias- decía alice alejándose y desapareciendo de la superficie

-fue un placer linda, vuelve cuando quieras –dijo preyas saludando

Alice estaba nadando lo más rápido posible para llegar al castillo, mientras en una cueva había dos anguilas con un ojo blanco y el otro amarillo que reflejaba a la princesa alice nadando con prisa en una esfera en algún lugar del mar

-mi princesita date prisa no creo que quieras perderte de la fiesta de tu viejo padre ni que fuera una gran fiesta –dijo sarcásticamente algo en la oscuridad –en mi época hacíamos unos festines cuando vivía en el palacio, lo que ahora venme demacrada y marchita desterrada exiliada y muerta de hambre – se veía una persona con dos colas de caballo y de cabellos azules, mas bien un pulpo –mientras el y su enclenques pececillos de fiesta pero ponto les daré una razón para celebrar-dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando la esfera – dar kus quiero que los dos vigilen bien a su hija pequeña puede ser que ella llegue a ser la ruina del rey.-dijo la bruja

**En el palacio **

-simplemente no se lo que voy hacer con tigo –decía el rey sentado en su trono

-lo siento lo olvide – se disculpo alice

-gracias a tu neldigencia- fue interrumpido el rey por un cangrejo

-y a tu imprudencia –dijo drago

-la fiesta fue completamente –dijo el rey

-una ruina punto no hubo fiesta este concierto iba a ser espectáculo de mi prestigiosa carrera y ahora gracias a ti soy el hazme reír del todo el reino – dijo drago señalando a alice

-no fue culpa de ella – salio a defender hydranoit – este primero nos siguió el tiburón si y tratamos pero no pudimos y el gruuu y de pontro guauu ah nos salvamos y luego la gaviota con no se que y no se cuanto – dijo hydranoit

-¿Qué? Gaviota – dijo el rey y hydranoit se escondía detrás de alice y alice lo miro – subieron a la superficie otra vez verdad- pregunto el rey

-nada nos paso – dijo alice asustada

-hay alice cuantas veces debo decírtelo te pudo ver uno de esos bárbaros uno de esos humanos

-no son bárbaros son – fue interrumpida por el padre

-son peligrosos crees que gustaría ver a la mas pequeña de mis hijas atrapada en un anzuelo – dijo su padre

- ya tengo 16 no soy una niña –dijo alice defendiéndose

-no me levantes la voz jovencita – regaña el padre – mientras vivas bajo el océano obedecerás mis ordenes

-si me dejaras explicarte que –dujo alice

-no se hable mas del asunto y no quiero volver a enterarme que subiste a la superficie esta claro – dujo gritándole a alice

Alice uva a decir algo pero se fue llorando con hydranoit atrás

-adolescentes se creen que lo saben todo les das las tenazas y se aprovechan de ti – dijo drago

-y tu crees que fui muy duro con ella- dijo Michael

-por supuesto que no muchacho si alice fuera mi hija le enseñaría quien mandaba aquí, nada de esa tontería de subir a la superficie no señor , la tendría bajo estricto control-dijo drago

-OH tienes toda la razón-dijo el rey

-claro que la tengo

-necesita una supervisión constante, alguien que la vigile para que no se meta en problemas –dijo el rey

-todo el tiempo-dio drago poniéndose firme

-y tu eres el cangrejo ideal para esto – dijo el rey

Drago se quedo cayado y se retiro de la sala hasta el pasillo

-como fui a meterme en esto debería estar componiendo sinfonía no persiguiendo a una jovencita cabeza dura – y vio a alice con hydranoit que estaban a punto de irse del palacio

-que se traerá entre manos –y la siguió luego de nadar un rato llegaron a una cueva donde había muchas cosas humanas pero drago no fue descubierto

-oye alice estas bien-dijo hydranoit

-si tan solo pudiera hacerle ver que no veo las cosas como el lo hace-dijo sosteniendo el tenedor- no es posible que un mundo que hace tantas maravillas sea tan malo – dijo dejando el tenedor y comenzó a cantar

_Qué tengo aquí?_

_Que lindo es,_

_es un tesoro que descubrí,_

_es muy simple decir;_

_que no hay mas que pedir._

_Qué es lo que ves a tu alrededor?_

_tanta abundacia tanto explendor,_

_me hace pensar que yo_

_no_

_Necesito mas._

_Regalitos así tengo miles,_

_Aunque a veces no sepa que son,_

Quieres un no sé, ma boas

Tengo 20-dijo alice _Pero yo en verdad quiero más._

_Yo quiero ver algo especial,_

_Yo quiero ver una bella danza,_

_y caminar con los, ¿cómo se llaman? a pies._

_Solo nadar no es original,_

_¿Porqué no tener un par de piernas?_

_y salir a pasear, ¿cómo dicen? A pie._

_y poder ir a descubrir,_

_¿Qué siento al estar ante el sol?_

_No tiene fin_

_Quiero saber_

_Más mucho mas._

_¿Qué debo dar para vivir fura del agua?_

_¿Qué hay que pagar par un día completo estar?._

_Pienso que allá lo entenderán,_

_Puesto que no prohíben nada,_

_¿Por qué habrían de impedirme, ir a jugar?_

_.A estudiar qué hay por saber,_

_Con mis preguntas y sus respuestas,_

_¿qué es fuego, qué es quemar?_

_Lo podré..._

_Ver._

_¿Cuando me iré?_

_Quiero explorar,_

_Sin importarme cuando volver._

_El exterior,_

_Quiero formar,_

_Parte de él._

Drago se cayó y se enredo con muchas cosas

-drago-dijo alice asustándose

-alice ¿Qué es esto? ¿Como pudiste?- dijo drago sacándose cosas de encima

- es mi colección es todo – dijo alice tímidamente

-oooooooh si tu colección, si tu padre se entera de esto-dijo terminando de sacarse las cosas

-pero no vas a decírselo –dijo hydranoit acercándose a drago

-por favor, drago, nunca lo comprendería –dijo alice

-alice estas bajo mucha presión ven conmigo te llevare a casa – y la agrario de la mano y se la llevaba pero un sombra paso por arriba de la cueva ya que esta tenia un agujero

-que crees que sea? – dijo alice soltándose de drago y nadando a la superficie los tres

-alice que haces santa medusa alice vuelve aquí-dijo drago pero alice no le hizo caso y se fue nadando hacia un barco, subió a uno de los costados del barco para no ser descubierta pero el perro de shun la descubrió y trato de escocerse pero cuando asomo la cabeza el perro le lamió la cara

-ingram ven acá-dijo shun y el perro se fue con el –que hacías bonito? – dijo acariciando al perro y este le lamió la cara –estate quieto pórtate bien se bueno- alice lo miraba y sonreía se había enamorado del príncipe

-oye alice como esta la función-dijo preyas volando

-cállate te van a oír-dijo alice

-ah ya entiendo estamos espiando –dijo y se coloco al lado de alice –vamos a descubrir –dijo gritando pero alice lo agarro del pico para que se calle

-jamás había visto a un humano tan de cerca-y suspiro –que atractivo verdad?

-a mi me parece un poco peludo y desalineado- dijo preyas mirando al perro

-no no el, el joven que esta tocando el boquiche –dijo alice`

-silencio silencio –dijo el abuelo – es un gran honor y privilegio en hacer la entrega al príncipe shun de un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial muy caro y muy grande descúbranlo

-hisber viejo no tenias porque molestarte –dijo shun golpeándole la espalda

-ya lo se-dijo hisber – feliz cumpleaños shun –dicho esto un marinero se acerco a el regalo grande y saco la envoltura que lo cubría y mostró una estatua del príncipe shun

-oye viejo esta esta impresionante –dijo no muy contento

-yo mismo la mande a hacer aunque tenia la esperanza que fuera tu regalo de bodas príncipe shun- dijo hisber

-ja ja ja no empieces con eso no me digas que sigues enojado porque no me enamore de la princesa mikaru –dijo shun

-shun no soy el único el reino entero quisiera verte felizmente cazado con la mujer de tus sueños-dijo hisber

-debe andar en algún lugar solo que todavía no la encuentro –dijo shun en eso alice sonrió

-quizás no la has buscado lo suficiente –dijo hisber

-creme que lo sabré cuando la encuentre sentiré como si algo me atravesara, un rayo –luego se escucho un trueno y después un ráfaga de viento y comenzó a llover los marineros y el príncipe trataban de mantener el barco a flote

-el viento si se puso a soplar de repente –dijo preyas y salio volando se lo llevaba el viento y alice cayo al agua y un rayo dio contra una vela del barco y comenzó a incendiarse y el barco dio contra una roca y todos cayeron al mar

-sujétate-dijo shun agarrando a hisber quien trataba de agarrar la estatua que se hundía, estos estaban en un pequeño bote con todos los marineros y se escucharon ladridos en el barco

-ingram-dijo shun y se lanzo al mar y se subió al barco una vela se cayo pero shun la esquivo

pero la vela encendida cayo en la zona de fuegos artificiales –salta ingram-y alzo las brazos para que el perro se tirara y este salto shun corría para salir del barco pero su pie quedo atorado y tiro al perro al mar mientra trataba de sacar el pie , hisber había subido al perro al bote y el barco exploto

-shun-grito hisber

Alice comenzó a buscar a shun y lo vio en una madera y luego comenzó a hundirse ella lo agarro y nado toda la noche hasta encontrar tierra firme

-esta muerto-pregunto alice a preyas en eso llegan drago y hydranoit

-es difícil de decir –dijo y se fue hacia los pies y coloco su oído – oh no su corazón no palpita

-mira esta respirando-dijo alice tocando el cabello de shun y mirándolo-es tan hermoso

_Quiero que sepas que bien estarás _

_Quisiera poder quedarme a tu lado _

_Me gustaría tanto verte feliz_

_Y disfrutar bajo el sol _

_Tu compañía sin condición _

_Yo volveré ya lo veras por ti vendré_

En eso shun despierta y la ve pero justo llega ingram y ella para no ser vista se metió devuelta al mar

-shun disfrutas haciendo cosas que hacen que me suba la presión –dijo el hisber levantando a shun

-una chica vino a rescatarme y estaba cantando tenia la voz más hermosa – y casi se desmaya del cansancio

-oh shun creo que bebiste demasiada agua de mar – dijo hisber y se lo lleva

-vamos a olvidarnos que este desastre sucedió el rey del mar nunca lo sabrá tu no se lo dirás yo no se lo diré y todo el mundo en paz –dijo drago

Alice estaba en un a roca mirando como perdía de vista a shun y comenzó a cantar devuelta

_No se que hacer _

_Cuando será_

_Pero yo debo aquí regresar_

_Ciento que si Puedo formar _

_Parte de el _

Vigilando cerca estaban dar y kus mirando a alice

**En algún lugar del mar**

-no no no esto es tan fácil que no puedo creerlo la muchachita esta enamorada de un humano y no de un humano común sino de un príncipe a Michael le encantara

la hija testaruda del rey Michael seria una hermosa inquisición en mi pequeño jardín-dijo la bruja del mar que ya estaba planeando como acabar con el rey

_**espero q les haya gustado**_

_**ikuto-y q tiene de emocionante? Es una copia barata de la sirenita de disney**_

_**yo-como q copia barata? Ven acá**_

_**jesse: creo q tendré q improvisar , Espero que les halla gustado y dejen RR por favor .Los quiere jesse anderson digo lexden-kazami96**_


End file.
